


Too much night, not enough sleep

by Beekiller-Johanna (gojira86)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojira86/pseuds/Beekiller-Johanna
Summary: Something I wrote during a sleepless night a year or two ago...





	

Too much night, not enough sleep

 

_I spoke to the hand, because the face wasn't listening,_  
_and was surprized to find it better company than its master._  
_If it weren't for the face, I'd ask the hand out in the evening,_  
_and the hand lamented being tied to the bastard._


End file.
